


Up in the air

by jessthesohodoll



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Just the two of them, Multi, and the Bus, but i don't think he is a caracter, lola is a caracte, maybe even the bus, whell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 19:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1700390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessthesohodoll/pseuds/jessthesohodoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ward runs off with Skye on board the bus and arrive at the showdown. Will she trust him again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up in the air

**Author's Note:**

> OS post-1x19 , inspired by the song “Up in the air” by 30 seconds to mars (x)

 

 

****_I’ve been up in the air, lost in the night._   
_I wouldn’t trade an eye for your lies._   
_Your lust for my life._   
_Is this the end, hey?_   
  
_You were the love of my life, the darkness, the light._   
_This is a portrait of a tortured you and I._   
_Is this the, is this the, is this the end_ ****_?_

 

 

 

 

Skye was alone on the plane , with the last person she expected to be betrayed, the same guy who she loved more than her own life : Grant Ward.

" Why Grant? " she asked to herself while she was alone in what was their old command center , cameras trained on the cockpit where he was piloting the plane expertly . She believed him when he first had confided to her all those things about his past , about the despotic brother who had him do the " dirty work" on his place, and she had perhaps the region.

" Don’t be too hasty ," she said to herself , " maybe not everything he told you all this time is a lie "

He seemed sincere when he admitted his feelings to her, when he confided she had changed his life and her heart had missed a beat when after that kiss he had told her that he just wanted to stay with her , and he diden’t care about the outside.

In fact, Skye was confused as she had ever been in her life . On the one hand she still had the vivid memories of Grant Ward , her grumpy SO , that at first she was a little ’ unpleasant with but which over time had become for her a lot more than a ’ just a friend. On the other she had Grant Ward, the undercover Hydra agent , the bastard who reminded her tremendously her SO but she knew nothing more. Because that guy who was in the cabin wasen’t Grant, her Grant , he was something that she was terribly afraid of. She really loved that boy . In his eyes she could still see a hint of sincerity , that sincerity that most likely had in store only to her, but she knew that she had fallen in love with what was a traitor , a filthy liar. But everyone is entitled to a second chance , it was what Coulson had taught her , although Ward would have struggled a lot to get his .

This was the thought which was caught by Grant , once he entered the common room where she had gone to sit.

" Don’t be fooled ," she told to herself " You love him, and you’re here just for this, to give him a second chance , but you have to keep your eyes open ."

The two stood like that , for those interminable minutes sitting on sofas. Grant looked at her smiling, looked almost like a normal boyfriend . Skye was lost for a moment in the soft touch of his hand through her hair . She had to admit that she would like to have him as a boyfriend.

"Concentrate Skye " she told herself, to compose her.

" What disturbs your thoughts? " Asked Grant, strangely preoccupied.

"You," she said.

"Still insecurities on us? " He asked , continuing to stroke her hair .

"No," she said, " I have it about you ," she said , stopping him by the wrist .

" Me ? What do you mean ? "He said, pretending not to understand . She just looked at him seriously .

"How did you find out? " Grant said , looking serious .

" I came to find you, and I found a dead body. You know I don’t think he was doing a nap , "said Skye.

"You’re smarter than I thought "

" That’s it? Nothing defenses ? " She asked , surprised.

" Why should I ? I don’t have them ! "He replied thoughtfully.

" Why Grant? " she asked " of them all, why really you ! ? "

" it is my duty ," he said , "I gave my word to Garrett "

" I don’t believe it, this is not the Grant Ward I know. I understand the honor , I understand what that scoundrel has done for you, but you diden’t look like that. "she said, pointing.

" Like what? "

" Manipulable "

" And if the Grant Ward you know was just a lie? " He asked , looking into her eyes .

" No, it’s not " said Skye , "I am the only one with whom you can be yourself again "

" And how do you know? "

"It’s written in your eyes, those never lies ," Skye said , approaching him .

" It’s as if you were my kryptonite ," Grant said , putting a strand of hair behind her ear.

" What do you mean ? " She asked.

"When i’m away from you , the only thing I can think about is the mission , the lens, I can stand cold. But when I’m with you , it’s like there is nothing else in the world , " Grant said , looking into her eyes . Skye could swear , those bright eyes were not lying.

" I have another question ," she said , " Why we are on this plane , away from everyone ? "

"Because as I told you , you’re my kryptonite ," he said .

" I don’t understand ," he admitted Skye.

" I’ve always been a diligent soldier , but this is the time for me to disobey an order ," he said .

" It’s me,right?" She asked.

" The mission was to get you to decrypt the hard disk, and if it were not successful within in 24 hours I would have to kill the team and take you from him. How long has it been? "

" Three days ," said Skye.

" Knowing them the are already have arrived at the base ," said Grant, with a sigh.

" And the team ? " Said Skye.

" Let’s just say Garrett is not really the best in the recruitment of his soldiers. If the fare , I don’t think even able to get in on that basis , so they are stupid , "said Grant, with a grin.

" Are you sure? "

"More than sure! "

" It is as if you are betraying those for which you have betrayed us . You have to admit that does not make much sense ! "

" I have no regrets . Not if betraying them means protect you "

Skye diden’t answer, she just kiss him passionately. She would never admit it, but Grant was the best kisser she’d ever had the opportunity to try. His lips always teast of good aged Shcoth and the way he hold her in his own way though, as if she were his salvation. In his strong arms though , nothing seemed to bother her . It was as if the weather had been clear, as if there was not a time , a place, a space. There were only two of them, and that was enough . So why does something so right , it had to be so wrong ?

If only he were not so damn good in anything he wore.

"Don’t make me regret this choice Grant , please," she said , breaking away from him.

" I will not, " he said.

Skye knew that she would regret it , She would have hated him one day , but unfounded , she had always liked the bad guys  

 

 

**_**_I’ll wrap my hands around your neck so tight with love, love._ ** _ **

 


End file.
